


...damnit why

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [11]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: 5 figures desperately running away, their desire to change the past, and ultimately change the future





	...damnit why

Declaimer: I don't own Digimon

 

5 figures running. They needed to get away. Need to find a way to change this outcome. There was a rumor that there is a portal that will allow them to travel back in time. Taichi knew one of them had to stay behind, knew that once you go through you never be able to return to this time, the others had no clue. He knew he would be the one to stay behind. After what feels like forever, they finally found it.

 

The 5 figures

Taichi

Koushiro

Hikari

Mimi

Daisuke

 

Just few feet away was their ticket out. Koushiro knows something's up by just looking at Taichi's face.

 

Koushiro: what's wrong Taichi-san

 

Taichi: *was tempted to lie but knew it was pointless* only four of us could go through.

 

*everyone stared at Taichi with shock and disbelief*

 

Hikari: you're staying aren't you.

 

Taichi: *nodding his head* I can hold off as long as I can, so hurry up and go.

 

The others furiously shake their heads no.

 

Hikari: I am not going without you.

 

Taichi: Go, I'll be okay. Change the past, don't let this future happen. Don't let Yamato, Jyou, Sora, Takeru go to the dark side.

 

The others look at each other and reluctantly nod. Taichi urging them to go through.

The portal closed and remained that way for another 50 years.

 

Step. Step. Crack. Sinister laughter echoed through the forest.

 

Taichi: *refusing to show fear, steadied his voice* who's out there?

 

Yamato: *stepped out into the moonlight* it has been awhile. Where are the others?

 

Taichi: *standing his ground* safe and away from here. You'll never find them.

 

Yamato: *takes a step closer with each word* that may be true but the question is why didn't you go with them.

 

Taichi: ... *takes a step back each time Yamato stepped forward until his back hit the bark of a tree*

 

Yamato: *places his hands on either side of Taichi's head effectively caging him in* perhaps you wanted to stay behind, that you wanted me to find you, that you knew it was futile.

 

Taichi: You're wrong *glares at Yamato*

 

Yamato: Am I really *leans in closer*

 

Taichi was about to say something but Yamato's eyes stare to glow. Hypnotized by them.

 

Yamato: sleep

 

Taichi fell into his arms the last thought running through his head  _Good luck guys, change the future_

 

Yamato lifted him up bride style and began making his way towards his home and pulling Taichi close to him, never to let him escape again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my Wattpad and Amino account.


End file.
